


The Mint Farm

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark wants Lex to expand his holdings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mint Farm

**Author's Note:**

> For SV100, prompt "peppermint"

# The Mint Farm

Pairing(s): Clex  
Rating: G  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Summary: Clark wants Lex to expand his holdings.  
\--

"You want me to what?" Lex was used to odd requests from Clark, but this was definitely different.

Clark flushed. "Buy a mint farm. Otherwise they'll be evicted and it's been in their family forever!"

"A MINT farm."

"Well, how else does it get in the stores?!" Clark snapped.

Okay, things were serious if Clark was getting annoyed. But still. "A mint farm."

"You could always buy the drams instead - if they sell enough peppermint drams, they'll have enough money to save the farm."

Lex sighed and wondered what he was going to do with all the mint oil.

 

===========  
 _Unfortunately, this was real, and despite a lot of news coverage and great efforts, they missed the deadline and were evicted in August 2009. But they still have a lot of mint to sell if you like mint. ^^<http://www.savethemintfarm.com/> | <http://www.crosbymintfarm.com/history/>_

  
===========

* * *

# Appropriate Usage

Pairing(s): Clex  
Rating: R  
Warnings/Spoilers: none  
Summary: Well, what did you *think* they were going to do with all the peppermint? ;D  
\--

"Oh God, Lex!" Clark howled as his skin went from shivering to hot to tingling in the same instant of the brush of fingers.

Lex chuckled and leaned in to lick at the skin he'd just anointed. This produced more noises from Clark.

Lex moved to the other side and repeated the process.

"Oh God!" Clark's hands tore through the sheets and he dug deeper for something to hold. He thrashed and then settled, his skin gleaming in the light.

Lex eyed his ultimate target and got out a fresh vial of peppermint oil. "25 down... 4,975 left to go."

===========  
 _... ... I should say, probably not a good idea to lick straight mint oil without it being mixed in something else. That said... {goes back to watching the boys}_  
===========  



End file.
